The present invention relates to electric power tools. More particularly. the present invention relates to a structure for attaching a suspending device, such a hook, to an electric power tool.
Electric power tools are often provided with a suspending hook or similar device so as to allow operators to hang the tools up on walls when they are not used. If such hooks cannot be retracted into the bodies of the tools, the hooks tend to get in the way of operators as they protrude from the tools, whereas the hooks may be lost or misplaced if they are removably provided in the tools. For this reason, a suspending hook can be preferably stored within the housing of an electric power tool when it is not used and also be pulled out for use. Japan Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 51-87791 discloses one such retractable suspending hook for use in an electric power tool in which a slit for accommodating the suspending device (hook) is formed in the housing of the tool. The hook is rotatably supported by a pin in the slit. Japan Published Examined Patent Application No. 61-1602 discloses a flush light which includes a retractable suspending device (metal plate) slidably accommodated in a recess formed in the housing and a fixing element (screw) for securing the suspending device at two predetermined positions, one for hooking the light for example, on a wall, and the other for retracting the metal plate flush with the housing. As each of the suspending devices includes a pin or a screw as well as the device itself, this configuration contributes to an overall increase in cost of the tool and time for assembly. In the arrangement disclosed in the former application, due to the manner in which the hook is connected to the tool with a pin, the tool tends to be unstably and unsteadily suspended on the hook. In the arrangement disclosed in the latter application, although the tool can be stably suspended, the fixing element must be operated every time the suspending device is retracted or drawn out, thus reducing the operability of the tool.